Family Matters
by chelsea22dunn
Summary: When something horrible happens to Olivia, her and the rest of the SVU squad try to get the bad before he hurts someone else...Meanwhile Olivia falls in love
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hello?" Olivia questioned as she slowly opened her front door. She peaked her head out and saw her tall, dark haired partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler.

He looked at his partner's bruised face. "Hi." she opened the door wider so he could enter. Elliot stepped in and asked "did I wake you?"

"No," Olivia said as she walked over to her obviously worn in couch.

"How could I sleep after what happened?" She sighed, sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Elliot walked over to the couch and sat close to her. "Are you ok? Because I'm not." she gave him a questioning look and he continued "What if I lost you today? What if I didn't find you in time? What if..."

She cut him off. "But you did, I'm fine." She refused to let her tears fall again that night. "Its that why you couldn't sleep?"

"Not just that, but yeah." Olivia put her head down on her knees and pulled her knees closer to her chest when Elliot said that.

"What are the other things?" She mumbled into her knees.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts, and I got worried. That's all I could think about." He moved closer to Olivia and moved her hands and knees and lifted her chin to see her face. Elliot cupped her face then the brushed the tears that have fallen with pad of his thumb. Elliot pulled her into an embrace. She laid her head down on his chest and cried silently.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Munch made it." Elliot said when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"Ohhhhhh, now that explains it tastes like puke in a cup." Olivia said, and her sentence made Fin, Elliot and their Captain Cragen burst out laughing.

"Then you make it," Munch said and everybody stopped laughing.

"We love your coffee Munch!" They said in unison.

They rest of the morning went slowly. "El," Olivia tried to get her partner's attention. She got no response. She crumpled a piece of paper and tossed at Elliot and said his name again. The paper hit him directly in the forehead.

"What was that for?!" He playfully shouted and threw the paper back at her.

She started to laugh and then she asked "want to go get something to eat?" Olivia stood up and grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Elliot got up after her and followed her out the door. "You're buying," Olivia smirked and said to him as she pushed the button for the elevator door.

They left the precinct and got into Elliot's car, and as soon as he started the car Olivia's cell phone rang. Olivia grunted as she pushed the answer button on her phone. "Benson," she barked, almost angrily into her phone. "Yes...no...yes...okay...we will be right there." Olivia looked over at Elliot and said "we got a case so I guess our lunch plans are postponed." They headed of to their latest crime scene.

They arrived at the crime scene about 15 minutes later. Elliot and Olivia exited the car and headed to the yellow crime scene tape and ducked under it. They approached the medical examiner Melinda Warner, and the dead body covered in a white sheet. Olivia squated down next to her and asked "what do we got?"

Melinda looked up at Elliot the at Olivia. "35 year old male, beaten, stabbed and mutilated, appears like torture."

"What's his name?" Elliot said as he bended down on the other side of her.

Before Melinda could answer Cragen came up behind them. "Olivia," the two detectives looked up at him at them then he continued "you're off the case."

She shot up so that she was just a little taller than her captain and snaped at him. "Why?" Cragen looked at Melinda and nodded. She pulled the white sheet to reveal the victim's head. Elliot recognized the victim instantly and stood up next to his partner, who was standing there frozen like a statue. She faced the body. "Simon," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Fin, Munch and their captain stayed at the crime scene and searched for evidence while Elliot took Olivia back to the precinct and up to her usual bed in the cribs. Olivia didn't say a word the whole ride. She sat on the bed and Elliot sat next to her and didn't say anything.

A couple hours later they still haven't said a word until her captain, Munch and Fin came up to the cribs and gently knocked on the door. Before anyone could answer, they slowly opened the door. The three man approach the two detectives, and Cragen was the first one to speak. "Olivia," he paused as she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for your lost." She nodded her head and then looked back at the ground. "Simon's girlfriend is coming in for an interview, if you would like you can sit in. It might be nice to have a familiar face."

Olivia stood up and said "I'm guessing you need to ask me questions to?" Elliot stood up next to her. "Who is doing the interview?" She questioned and looked at the men standing in front of her.

"I am," Fin said as he stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. A few moments later Munch, Cragen and Fin left the room and it was just Elliot and Olivia left.

"Olivia," Elliot said, she turned towards him with tears in her brown eyes. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, will you tell me please?"

She looked at the ground and then back at him. "I do need one thing," he looked at her urging her to continue- and she did. "I need you to never tell anyone about what I'm going to do. Okay?"

"Okay." was all he said before she broke down crying into his arms. He just held her and whispered calming things like "it's okay," and "you're okay." into her ear.

When she calmed down, he wiped the remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs of her cheeks. They stood there for a moment with her face cupped in his hands for a couple of seconds. She whispered "thank you." They then left the room and headed down into the busy, crowded squad room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Do you know if Simon had any enemies, or anyone that would want to kill him?" Fin asked Simon's girlfriend.

Before she answered, she look sadly at Olivia. "No, not that I know of," she paused for a moment and looked at Fin then back to Olivia. "Do you know of any?" Olivia thought for a moment then she shook her head indicating that she didn't know of any.

"Do either of you know why Simon was in Manhattan?" Fin looked at Olivia, then at Simon's girlfriend , and back at Olivia.

"We were supposed to meet for dinner, but I got caught up on a case so I rescheduled until next week," Olivia said. "He must of been already in the city when I canceled on him." She looked at the ground and let a single tear slip before she got her emotions back in check. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Olivia quickly left the room before anybody could say anything about it. She rushed out of the room and straight to the women's washroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom she closed the door and locked it. Olivia leaned against it and hunched over trying to get her breath before the the emotions came back that she had just pushed behind her.

Elliot noticed the look on her face when she left the interrogation room and ran after worried that she wasn't okay. He approached the women's bathroom that she ran into and heard her crying. He slowly knocked on the door and said her name. "Olivia." He heard the lock click singling that it was unlocked. Elliot cautiously entered the room and saw her sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her knees sobbing. He closed the door and locked it once again and slowly came closer before he slid to the ground next to her. Olivia automatically leaned into him. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair, she shook her head no. He pulled her onto his lap and held her as she let all her emotions that she been holding in come out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Once Olivia calmed down, she and Elliot left the bathroom. He placed his hand on the small of her back as the entered the squad room. Elliot went to his desk and sat down as Olivia went to apologize to Fin for storming out. "Hey Fin." She waited to he looked up at her. He gave her a nice smile and then she continued "I'm sorry that I ran out like that. I couldn't help but feel like this was all my fault." She looked at her feet because she couldn't help but feel ashamed because she let her emotions get the best of her.

Fin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he said "even Badass Benson has emotions." He gave her another smile, she couldn't help but smile back at him. He sat back down at his desk, she headed over to her's, and then and sat down and started week old paperwork that had been sitting there.

"Olivia," Cragen called from the door to his office. She looked back at him. " my office now!" Cragen continued before he went back into his office.

Olivia got up and Much teasingly said " It was nice working with you." She whipped around and gave him the finger before she entered the office and closed the door. She sat in the chair to the right where she always sat when she and Elliot were called in, usually to get yelled at- which is what she was prepared for.

They stared at each other then finally he spoke. "We found some DNA on Simon's body." They stared at each other and he could see the question that was going through her head so he decide he should continue. "We got a match in codis. They DNA matched another sample from a rape."

"What case? Is it cold?" Olivia asked

"Your mother's." That's all he had to say before he noticed the tears filling up in her eyes. He stood up, walked over to her, and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"My father killed my brother, " Olivia said as she stared into space as she processed this new information. "His son." The tears that she had been holding back finally fell.

"Olivia, go home. Let us find him and throw him behind bars." Cragen tried to convince her, but he had known her for awhile by that point- and knew that she didn't give in to time off very easily. Yet to his surprise she shook her head in approval. She got up and left the room, grabbed her coat and left without saying a word to her coworkers- who had concerned looks on their faces. Olivia walked out of the squad room and into the elevator. Elliot got up and started heading towards her, but Cargen stopped him and said "let her go. She needs to be alone, her world has just crashed and burned." Elliot looked at where he just saw her and back to his captain. "I sent Olivia home because we got a hit in codis, the DNA we found matches a sample from her moms case. Her father killed her brother."

"Do we think he would try to hurt Liv?" Elliot asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I dont know, but if he does we know that she can protect herself." Cragen said as he walked back into his office. "FIND HIM!" Cragen shouted as he slammed the door shut and sat his desk.

Olivia walked out of the precinct doors and got hit with a cold gust of wind. She started towards her house. She was about to go up the stairs to her building when she heard a quiet whimper. She thought she was imagining things, but there was another whimper. She followed the noise to the alley next to her building and saw a small pale women laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her underwear was ripped -and so were her clothing. Olivia ran over to the battered women and felt her pulse. She heard a noise coming from behind her but didn't think anything of it until she was hit in the back of the head and she fell unconscious. "Sorry Livvy, but this has to be done," the attacker said as he took her phone and texted Elliot that hes got her and they are never going to find her, before he pushed sent he took her gun from her hip and her coat and threw it on the body of the other women.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Elliot was sitting at his desk running searches when his phone binged and vibrated. He picked it up and saw that it was a text from Olivia. He unlocked his phone and read the text, once he got through all of it he stood up and shouted to nobody in particular: "he's got her!" Fin, Munch and their captain all heard him and all four men were out the door in the matter of seconds, frantically trying to get to Olivia's. When they arrived they heard the same whimper Olivia did and followed it to the body and saw Olivia's trademark; her old brown leather jacket that she wore everyday. Next to the jacket was her badge, gun and phone.

Munch was helping the victim as Elliot ran into Olivia's building with Fin. They were both praying that she was up there and this was all a huge mistake, but they knew -and refused to admit- that she wouldn't be. Cragen stayed at the stairs to her building and called in a kidnapping, possible rape and the need for an ambulance and back up. Fin and Elliot came down as the ambulance was loading the girl into the back. "I'm riding with her." Elliot said as he jumped into the back leaving no room for discussion.

The next few hours involved collecting evidence, intergating her neighbors for any witnesses -including their new found victim -and praying to god that their Badass Benson is alive. They weren't any closer to finding her but they hoped they found her soon- because they had no clue or could possibly imagine what this guy was doing to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Olivia opened her eyes but couldn't see anything because everything was blurry. She blinked them a few more times to make her vision more clear, and when her eyes finally cleared, she saw bright lights- and that didn't help the killer headache that she had. Olivia had no clue where she was, when it was or who she was with, but she tried to piece together how the evening went. Left work...walked home...heard a noise...beaten girl...knocked out…...She couldn't remember anything else besides that, but then a man walked in and said "hello Livvy. Have a nice sleep?" Oliva glared at the man that she recognized at her father, or the man the rape her mother, killed her brother, and hurt an innocent women to get to her. She had not clue what he was going to do to her, but she guessed it wouldn't be pretty.

At the precinct the squad was tracing her phone and his car. They also checked all his properties, but found nothing. He was smart. Too smart. "It's been hours," Elliot stated to just to let everybody know, even though they were keeping track too.

Captian Cragen walked out of his office and over to his squad and said "I called in someone that might be able to help us, but Elliot, you have to play nice."

"Who is this mystery person you called in?" Munch asked.

Before he could answer, agent Dean Porter from the FBI walked in. "That would be me.

Olivia was now tied to the chair and starting to piece back her memory from the previous night. She had gotten her sense of time back when he opened the curtains to a small window at the other end of the wall. Olivia could see it was light out: therefore she had been there for at least 6 hours and he had done nothing to her, besides the hitting her on the head to get her there.

The man entered the room and before he said anything slapped her across the face hard, very hard. So hard that she tasted blood in her mouth. He then went to the back of the chair grabbed a piece of her long wavy brown hair and chopped a piece off. "You looked too much like your mother." He said in a harsh tone that made her shiver. Then he cut of another piece, and another piece until her hair was cut to about the middle of her neck, some pieces shorter some pieces longer. Once he was done playing hair dresser he took the back of her chair and tipped it so both her and the chair fell on the ground. He started kicking her over and over again. In the stomach, in the head, everywhere he could. Olivia tried to keep her eyes open, but she failed and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

When she came to she was still on the ground with another killer headache. The man was standing in front of her with the scissors that he had used to cut her hair earlier. Olivia looked past him and out the window. It was now dark again and she knew that her squad or at least Elliot was trying to find her. The man took the scissors and stabbed her in the side, and quickly ripped them out earning a scream of pain from Olivia. Blood quickly gushed out of her. He laughed at her and left the room.

Olivia tried to break her hands free but she had no luck. She was trying to be strong and trust her friends but her emotions broke free and she started to cry. The man must of heard her and he came in and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her and her chair up so she was sitting upright again.

His strong hand connected with her face once again as he grabbed her jaw hard and said "I don't cry, your mother didn't cry. You have our genes therefore you shouldn't cry either." He slapped her again and then continued "if you cry or scream you get slapped and every time it will get harder and harder. Do you understand?" She shook her head that was stinging from the slaps, in agreement. He bent down and tried to kiss her but she kicked her feet and tried to get him away from her.

He got up and punched her hard in the face breaking a tooth. Then he tips her chair so she is on the ground again. He started to unbuckle his pants and she started crying once again and moving her head away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

_OK... so sorry that I have'nt been posting because I kinda got busy with well...life. Anyway hope that you like this chapter._

_**Chapter 9**_

"It's been two days and we still have no leads." Elliot huffed and slumped down in his chair. He stared at her desk and hoped that she was okay.

"We have a location!" Agent Dean Poter said as he ran into the squad room. Everybody got up and gathered around the map as Porter explained where she was. "We tracked his movements to this old warehouse that has been abandoned for 4 years now, in Queens. SWAT is there and waiting for us." After they found out where he was holding Olivia, they grabbed their bullet proof vests and headed to go save her.

When they arrived at the warehouse they saw SWAT and headed to them right away to get the plan to save Olivia. "Okay, there are no windows and two exits, one the front and the back. We have men at both doors. Snipers are useless because there are no windows. What do you guys want to do?" The head SWAT member explained to the three detectives, the Captain and the agent.

Captain Cragen was the first to answer. "We go in hot, get Olivia, and then get out and let SWAT do the rest. Elliot, you stay out here with EMS, because im guessing you want to go to the hospital with her." Elliot nodded in agreement, and Cragen continued with the assignments. "Fin, you and Porter go through the back, and John and I will go in the front. We will each bring to SWAT members with us and as soon as Olivia's out, SWAT will go in. Do we understand?" Everybody nodded and headed to their assigned spots. A minute after Cragen came over the radio and said "go in on three. 1...2...3..."

They went in silence and shortly after Fin and Porter found their perp leaning above Olivia with his pants down. Olivia was in tears and trying to avoid what she knew was coming. Fin yelled at the man " NYPD! STEP AWAY FROM HER!" When he didn't, Fin came up and shoved him off of Olvia and onto the ground so Porter could cuff him. Once he was in custody Fin ran to Olivia and picked her up to bring her out the awaiting ambulance. She clung onto him and whispered "thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok,,, so I'm at a stand still... if anybody as any ideas of where this should go...please help me._

_**Chapter 10**_

Olivia was put in the ambulance and Elliot held her hand the entire time to the hospital. When the paramedics brought her in the stretcher, the nurses rushed to her and assisted her injuries. "I'm fine," Olivia said, trying to convince the nurses that she was fine- but the didn't believe her, so she tried again but a different way. "DO NOT TOUCH ME! I'M FINE!" She shouted. The nurses still kept poking at her, but Elliot could read her like a book could tell that she wasn't okay, but also that she didn't want to get poked and prodded: that was the thing that she she hated the most.

"Please leave her alone," Elliot said and the nurses stopped touching her and left the room. "Feel better?" Elliot asked her, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm fine." she said flatly. Of course Elliot being Elliot didn't believe her and gave her the look. The look that told her he knew she was lying. "Okay, so I'm not fine. But I will be when you let me leave this place and take me to the precinct." Olivia gave him on fake smile, which made him let out a small chuckle.

"Okay princess, your small yellow cab awaits you," He said bowing, making both of them laugh. Elliott left the room to go get a nurse and discharge papers.

A few moments later Elliot and nurse from earlier walked in. "Are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" The nurse with the name tag that said Janice asked. Olivia shook her head no and the nurse continued "Okay, here are the papers. Sign here," Janice pointed to a spot, "and here," Olivia signed both spots, "so you are refusing medical treatment and we can't be held accountable."

"I understand." Olivia said as she got up of the bed with Elliott's help.

They left the hospital and saw they cab that Elliot had called ten minutes before. He opened the door and bowed again and said "my lady." She giggled and got into the cab, wincing in pain. She had hoped that Elliot didn't notice, but he did and didn't say anything. He told the cabbie their address and they headed to the precinct so that she could give her statement.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

When they arrived at the precinct, Fin was the first one that noticed that they were there. He got up, walked over to them, and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said matter of factly. Fin gave her the same look that Elliot did. "I'm good."

He approved of her answer and said "we can go to the lounge to talk." They headed to the stairs and Fin stopped and said "the cap wants to sit in, you have no say on that one, but you can choose if you want Elliot to stay with you. You also get to choose who you want to do the interview."

Olivia thought for a moment then quietly asked "can we go to the cribs instead? It's a little more private." Fin nodded and then she continued "you can do the interrogation, and Elliot can stay if he wants to." She looked at Elliot and he saw something in her eye that instantly provoked him to nod his head in firm agreement to stay.

The three of them headed up stairs and into the cribs. Olivia automatically went to her favorite bed and sat down. Elliot sat down next to her and Fin across on the next bed. They had an awkward moment of silence before their Captain walked in. "Sorry, I had to deal with IAB. They are trying to get your badge Liv, but I'm going to fight like hell to get them to stop."

There was another moment of silence. Fin was the first to speak "Liv, you know how this works. If you want to stop just tell me and I will, but Liv, we need to know everything that happened. Okay?"

She nodded her head numbly. She didn't want to tell them anything; she liked the little bubble she built around herself. She couldn't say nothing happened when there were obvious bruises on her face, writs, ankles and stomach. She had to tell them and hope-more like pray-that they didn't see her any different after she told the story how her dad tried to kill her.

"Anytime you're ready Liv, you can start anytime you want." Cragen said to her in a calming voice, one he rarely used when he and Elliot were in the same room together.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand then started her story. "After all the Simon stuff, I had to get out of here so I went home. When I was passing by the alley I heard moaning. I went in and saw a woman brutally beaten. I tried to help her and call 911, but I was hit on the head by something before I could. How is she anyway?"

Elliot looked at Fin and Fin looked at Cragen then simultaneously they all looked at Olivia. "She didn't make it; she had lost too much blood." Elliot admitted sadly before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked down at her feet and then continued, not saying another word about the victim, Samantha Mills. She continued the story- this time in quieter voice. "When I came to, I was in a room tied to a chair. I don't remember much else besides the fact that he came in everyday and beat the pulp out of me and almost raped me, like he did that woman!" The last part she shouted and raced out of the room.

Elliot got up from the bed and apologized to Fin and Cragen and then ran after her. He went outside of the precinct but couldn't find her. He assumed that she had gone home. He waved down a cab, got in and told the man her address; he needed to go see if she was okay. When he arrived at her apartment he saw that all the lights were off, so he assumed that she had gone to bed. Elliot told the cab driver his address and went home to his 4 lovely kids and his pregnant wife, Kathy.

After Olivia bolted out of the cribs she ran out of the precinct and hailed a cab. She told the cabbie her address and the taxi started driving towards her house. She felt bad for running out like that- but she just couldn't handle anymore. When she arrived at her apartment she raced in and locked all the locks on her door. She went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of comfy sweats and an old NYPD tank top. She looked at the time and noticed in was 10:30 at night; she turned off her lights and decided she had to try to get some sleep. She closed her eyes but within minutes she had a torturous flashback and instantly woke up.

Elliot got home and decided to try to get some sleep. He laid down and closed his eyes, but he was flooded with "what if's" and couldn't sleep. He just laid there for about two hours. He looked at his wife and gently woke her up and whispered "I can't sleep. I need to go check on Liv." Elliot knew that Kathy hated Olivia and that she was close to her due date-but he just couldn't shake the growing worry he felt for Olivia. He got up, got dressed, and headed to Olivia's for the second time that evening. He arrived there in ten minutes and entered her building. He walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and knocked on her door. He waited for a moment before he heard shuffling. Then the locks turned to unlock the door.

"Hello?" Olivia questioned as she slowly opened her front door. She poked her head out and saw her tall, dark haired partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler.

He looked at his partner's bruised face. "Hi." she opened the door wider so he could enter. Elliot stepped in and asked "did I wake you?"

"No," Olivia said as she walked over to her obviously worn in couch.

"How could I sleep after what happened?" She sighed, sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Elliot walked over to the couch and sat close to her. "Are you okay? Because I'm not." She gave him a questioning look and he continued "What if I lost you today? What if I didn't find you in time? What if..."

She cut him off. "But you did, I'm fine." She refused to let her tears fall again that night. "Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"Not just that, but yeah." Olivia put her head down on her knees and pulled her knees closer to her chest when Elliot said that.

"What are the other things?" She mumbled into her knees.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts, and I got worried. That's all I could think about." He moved closer to Olivia and moved her hands and knees and lifted her chin to see her face. Elliot cupped her face and then the brushed the tears that have fallen with pad of his thumb. Elliot pulled her into an embrace. She laid her head down on his chest and cried silently.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

After Olivia calmed down a bit she drifted to sleep. Elliot fell asleep shortly after. They woke up to the sound of Olivia's phone. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it, answering with the usual greeting: "Benson." She waited a moment while the other person was talking. She passed the phone to Elliot and said "It's Kathleen; she wants to talk to you." Elliot took the phone and listened carefully. His face dropped in a cruel mix of horror and grief right before he hung up the phone.

Olivia gave him a question look and he whispered "Kathy is," he paused so he could compose himself "Kathy is dead." He managed to say this flatly before the tears came. Olivia got off his lap and pulled him into a hug as he cried on her shoulder. "The baby is okay. I need to go to the hospital, now."

He got up and headed to the door, not noticing that Olivia had done the same. When he finally noticed, she said "I'm coming with you."

Elliot stared at her for a moment then yelled "no! This is your fault. If you were stronger and could protect yourself, then I wouldn't be here! I would have been with my wife and I would have driven her! She would still be alive!" He stormed out of the apartment and never looked back.

Olivia stood there stunned at what just happened. He hadn't yelled at her like that since the day where she got her throat cut and a little boy did to- only one lived. Once she passed the stunned period she fell to the floor in tears, believing what Elliot what had just said. His words were still echoing around the room; and she knew that she would never be able to erase them from her mind.

_**OK...This is the end of this story! If you want more I am already working on the next part of this EO story, this on is called "For Better Or For Worse", and it will be starting in June.**_


End file.
